Dragonfolk
Dragonfolk reside on the isle of Darastrix Tolgalen. They're rarely seen in the mainland outside of the occasional political entourage, and even those only happen every few dozen years. Personality: To the dragon folk, honor is more important than life itself. First and foremost, honor is tied to battlefield conduct. Adversaries should be treated with courtesy and respect, even if they are bitter enemies. Caution and discretion are key to a warrior’s survival, but fear is a disease and cowardice is a moral failing. The drive to behave honorably extends into the rest of the Dragonfolk’s life; breaking an oath is the height of dishonor, and attention to honesty extends to every word. A commitment made must be carried out. Physical Description: Dragonfolk resemble humanoid dragons. They’re covered in scaly hide, but they don’t have tails. They are tall and strongly built, often standing close to 7 feet in height and weighing at least 250 pounds -- females being of basically the same height and weight as males. Their hands and feet are strong, talon like claws with four fingers and a thumb on each hand. A Dragonfolk’s head can feature a blunt snout, a strong brow, and distinctive frills at the cheek and ear. Behind the brow, a crest of hornlike scales of various lengths resembles thick, ropy hair. They have yellow eyes. Religion: The Dragonfolk are one of the few races that don’t worship The Twelve. Instead, they worship patron dragons of the same color as their clan. No outsiders know for sure if there are dragons on their isle. On the main continent, a dragon hasn't been seen for centuries. Language: Dargonfolk learn to speak, read, and write their native language, Draconic, as well as Elfish, which they view as a lesser language used for trade and diplomacy. Draconic is thought to be one of the oldest languages and is often used in the study of magic and other scholarly pursuits. Dragonfolk Names: Male Names: Arjhan, Balasar, Donaar, Medrash, Rhogar, Shamash, Tarhun Female Names: Akra, Daar, Farideh, Harann, Korin, Perra, Sora, Thava, Uadjit Clan Names: Clan names are derived from the color of the clan. Dragonfolk Traits: Dragonfolk are something of an anomaly within the borders of the empire. You can find an embassy in Cal Vatrei but beyond that, you will only find outcasts. Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2. and your Charisma score increases by 1. Age: Young dragonling grow quickly. They walk hours after hatching and obtain the size and development of a 10 year old human child by the age of 3 and reach adulthood by 15. They live to be around 80. Size: Dragonborn are taller and heavier than humans standing well over 6 feet tall and averaging almost 250 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Variant Traits Draconic Ancestry: Choose one type of dragon from the Draconic ancestry table. Your breath weapon and damage resistance are determined by the dragon type. as shown in the table. Breath Weapon: You can use your action to exhale destructive energy. Your Draconic ancestry determines the size, shape. and damage type of the exhalation. When you use your breath weapon, each creature in the area of the exhalation must make a saving throw the type of which is determined by your Draconic ancestry. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. A creature takes 2d6 damage on a failed save. and half as much damage on a successful one. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. After you use your breath weapon, you can't use it again until you complete a short or long rest. Damage Resistance: You have resistance to the damage type associated with your Draconic ancestry.' '